percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Love has Consequences
The sequel to Iceus Drake and Aeolus' Staff, Alice finds out that she is pregnant with Iceus's kid. It is told from her point of view. Rated PG-13 for implied s*x and teen pregnancy. 'It takes place two and a half months after IDaAS. Everyone is still getting over the death of Siry. Chapter One: This is Going to be a Long Nine Months I groaned and put my head against the wall. I had just learned the news that would change me and my boyfriend's lives forever. I was pregnant with my boyfriend's kid. Suddenly, my boyfriend, Iceus, came in. "What's wrong, Alice?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to tell him. Not yet. I needed time to compose myself. To think of options. Of course there wouldn't be many options, but I just didn't want to tell him now. Not while I was still dumbfounded, angry, sad and happy all at once. But that didnt stop him from noticing the pregnancy test. "Y-you're pregnant!? I don't believe it!" he said continuing to ramble and mumble for a minute or so. "I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father!" he said over and over, getting more and more exicted. "I know. Rub it in," I muttered. "It's going to be fine, Alice. I promise I'll help you," he said in his sweet Zephyr tone. His dad ''is Zephyr, so Iceus has his pursuasive tone.'' I ''hate when he does it because it's so ''convincing. "Okay," I said. Unlike most campers who become pregnant, I would never get an abortion. "Who can we tell though?" he asked. "First we can tell Chiron and Mr. D. Then I'll tell my parents while you tell Draco," I answered. "Why Draco?" he replied. "I think he would be the best choice for a godfather," I said. "True," Iceus responded. "What about an ultrasound?" "I want our baby to be a surprise," I responded. "'Kay. Let's go tell Mr.D and Chiron." We went to the Big House and told them. They were fine with it. Draco said he would ''absolutely ''be the godfather. The next morning, I would have to contact my parents. I hoped they wouldn't kick me out like that April Wilson girl's did. Chapter Two: I Love Life As it turns out, my parents were fine with it. They congratulated me and made such a fuss that I eventually had to hang up on them to ''shut them up. Some Hecate kids cheered me up by turning a cacao bean into chocolate ice cream. I laughed when they realized they didn't have something for me to eat it on. Later, I found Iceus talking to Hestia. He blushed when he turned around and saw me. "Hi," I greeted. I was in a cheery mood because of, you know, mood swings. "Um, hey," he stammered. "J-Just getting advice from Lady Hestia. She always ''has to keep the Olympians together, so I thought ' What the heck?'" "I know," I responded and kissed him on the cheek. Now I was in a love mood. "Um, I've got something to do, so bye!" he stammered and rushed off. "That kid is crazy," I sighed to myself. After supper, he approached me with his hands behind his back. "Hey, sorry for running off before. I had to get this forged," he said, and held out a gold necklace with my name in Greek carved on it. It looked like it belonged to Aphrodite. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and I kissed him straight on the lips. He blushed when we released and said, "Hey, I just had Jake Mason carve it because Amy Talon of the Aphrodite cabin said jewels were a good gift for someone who's, you know, pregnant." I took the necklace, put it on, and hugged him hard. I then went to my cabin and admired myself in the mirror. I looked fabulous. I love life. '(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I just felt like ending it here.) Chapter Three: Gods And Ghosts Come To Visit I was now three weeks pregnant and I had a tiny baby bump. I felt unique with it. I went to Iceus' cabin, only to see Iceus and a man talking inside of it. Iceus' saw me and his cheeks got red. "A-Alice, meet my dad, Zephyr," he stuttered. "So this is the lucky girl," Zephyr said with a smile and shook my hand. His hand felt light, like a breeze. He looked between me and Iceus and said, "Well, with this duo I bet that baby'll be cute! Ta-ta!" He then vanished into thin air. Me and Iceus were silent for a few moments. Then Iceus said, "I wanted to tell him, so I just called into the wind for him and he came down." "It's okay. He seems like a nice grandfather for our baby,"I replied. Suddenly Draco shadow traveled out nowhere, grinning. "What's up, Draco?" Iceus asked. "I just thought, Maybe a certain ghost will want to hear." Me and Iceus looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. Siry. Siry was a son of Hermes and a friend of ours who had been killed three months ago. "Come on!" Draco said, grabbed our hands, and shadow traveled to the woods. There, Draco had predug a hole, and had food and drinks laid out. He began to chant in Ancient Greek while pouring in the food and drinks. Eventually ghosts began to appear. "Show me Siry!" he said, and a spirit with a silvery light around it approached the pit and ate. A few seconds later, we were looking at the ghostly image of Siry. "'Sup Iceus, Draco, Alice," he said. "What's wrong?" "We wanted to tell you that... I'm pregnant!" I said, and Siry grinned. "Good for you! Bye," he said, and he vanished. We all went to our cabins feeling happier. Knowing Siry was glad for us, I was especially happy. Chapter Four: I Hate Those Nyx Kids! And Draco. Partially. I was two months pregnant when some children of Nyx began teasing me. You see, since Apollo is day and Nyx is night, their kids were rivals. They teased me about my baby bump, which was getting bigger. I told them to bug off, but they didn't. Then I shot light at them, but they dodged it. Finally, I cursed them into rhyming, but they kept teasing, only in rhyme. I ran to Iceus and Draco, who would know what to do. Iceus shot cyclones at them, which they got hit by, and told them to get away from me. I hugged him afterward, to which Brad Night (the only conscious Nyx kid) called, "Aw, look at lovebirds/''They're'' such turds!" I went up, and smacked him into unconsciousness. I kissed Iceus, and smacked Draco for not helping him. He told me,"Wow. Pregnancy does ''make you have mood swings." I smacked him again and stomped off to my cabin. Iceus and Draco ran after me. "Wait, Alice!" Iceus called, and they caught up with me. "What?" I grumbled. "Draco didn't mean to be rude. He was just stating an obvious fact. Right, Draco?" he said. "Yeah, Alice. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry," Draco replied. "I accept your apology," I said. Then I went into my cabin. Chapter Five: I Get an Ultrasound I was four months pregnant when I decided to get an ultrasound. Originally, I had decided not to get one, but the Ilythia kids kept bugging me to do it, so finally I gave in. I was also getting anxious to learn, because I had spent the last four months wondering. Argus drove me, Iceus, and Draco to the Manhattan hospital. We sat in the waiting room for a few moments when the baby kicked me as Iceus put his hand on the bump. "Ow," he said, and the doctor came in. "Miss Ryans, we are ready for you," he said, and me and the boys walked in. I lay down as the doctor put goopy gel on my stomach. It tickled. After a few moments, a blob appeared on the screen. "Congrats, Miss Ryans, you're having a baby boy," the doctor said, and Draco grinned. "Nice," he said. After it was all over and Argus drove us back to camp, me and Iceus discussed baby names. "I like Alder," I said. "We can make that the middle name," he replied, looking nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well, after Siry... after Siry died, I swore to name my baby after him." "Aw," I responded. "So how about Siry Alder Drake?" he asked. "It sounds perfect!" I squealed, and kissed him on the lips. I left Iceus there, looking stunned. Chapter Six: A Day In The Life Of A Pregnant Demigoddess I was watching Capture The Flag while my two new maids from the Ilythia cabin sat next to me. Their names were Drew Dalos and Courtney Silver. They fussed over me, but I didn't mind it. Finally Iceus came over after his, the Apollo, the Zeus, the Ilythia, and some other cabins won. "Leave," he said to Courtney and Drew. "But-" Drew began. However, Iceus cut her off. "I want to be with her," Iceus interrupted, and they left. "Yes?" I asked. I was 5 and a 1/2 months pregnant, but I felt fine. "Just checking up on you," Iceus said. "I'm fine, Cloudhead," I responded, and kissed him on the cheek. Cloudhead was my nickname for him. He leaned down and said to my belly, "And how are you, Siry?" He patted my big baby bump and smiled. I chuckled. "Siry's fine." "I think dad was right," Iceus said. "I think Siry will be cute." "Duh," I responded, and Iceus grinned. "I always make you laugh, don't I?" he smirked. "Most of the time," I responded, knowing that he was flirting with me. He kissed me on the cheek and left using a trick he had learned so he could manipulate the wind and fly. Man, I loved ol' Cloudhead. Chapter Seven: Chariots Fly I was seven months pregnant when Valentine's Day came. As it turned out, Iceus and Draco had entered in the Valentine's Chariot Race. "Good luck," I said, and kissed Iceus. "Hey, what about me?" Draco asked jokingly. I pretended to smack him, and he chuckled. "That's definitely your way of saying happy Valentine's Day," he said. I turned to Iceus and said, "Win one for Siry and I." "We will," came the reply. They left and Drew and Courtney sat me down. "They'll be fine," Courtney said. She was the big talker of the two. "Oh my gods, you fuss over me too much!" I exclaimed jokingly. "Yeah, yeah. I just hope Draco wins," Drew said. They had been dating for a month, and she cared a lot for him. "Knowing him and Iceus, it's likely," I responded, and the race began. Draco was driving his and Iceus' chariot, which was sleek black with cyclone designs. Iceus shot mini-hurricanes at people with his sword, Cyclone. The Bia chariot approached and threw a blunt spear at Draco's head, which he ducked. Iceus took out his bow and shot an arrow at their wheel. The Bia chariot went zooming off. "Yeah, go Draco!" Drew yelled, and I chuckled. "Iceus is defending, though," I smirked. "Don't you two get in an argument!" Courtney scolded. Within minutes, Iceus and Draco had won. We ran down and hugged them. Iceus gave me a box of victory choclates, and I smiled. Life was sweet. Chapter Eight: Oh. My. Gods. Iceus. Is. Awesome. I was eight months pregnant, nearly nine, when Iceus asked me out. That was no surprise. It was my birthday. We went to a deli he liked. I got chicken parmesan with extra cheese and barbecue sauce. I was a big eater now. Iceus got a small platter of assorted deli meats. He looked nervous, which wasn't like him. Since his dad was Zephyr, he was cool and relaxed normally. There was only one time I'd seen him angry, and that was when (our friend) Siry was killed. After he'd gotten the check, he stood up. I realized what was happening, and I knew the answer to what he would ask. I'd been dreaming about this since he won the chariot race. He got down on his knee, held my hand and said, "Alice, I love you so much. I don't want our baby to think we live seperate because we hate each other, sooooo..." He took out a small black box, and flipped open. There was a diamond ring inside. He continued, "Will you marry me?" "YES, ICEUS, OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" I yelled. Everyone in the deli thought it was touching and stuff. Iceus put the ring on my finger. It fitted perfectly. We went to camp and told everyone. They all said congrats, even the Nyx kids. Chiron had the all the love and marriage related cabins, plus the Hephaestus cabin, build us a small wedding. I called my parents, and they came over. A Lachesis kid was our technical priest, and when he said 'you may kiss the bride', Iceus did so willingly. Later, I saw Iceus chatting to a smiling man in aviator boots and a blue tee. I knew who it was. The gentlest wind god himself came to our wedding. Draco summoned Siry as a gift to us. He told us that he was happy for us. Our honeymoon was a simple vacation in New Jersey. We both enjoyed it. Two days after we got back, Iceus was chatting to Draco, while Drew and Courtney fussed over me. Suddenly I felt like I had peed myself, but when I went to change with them tagging along, I doubled over in pain. I was going into labour. Chapter Nine: My Sweet Child Iceus, Draco, Drew, and Courtney rushed me to the camp medical house's birth center. It was all white, with a red cross on the ceiling. I barely noticed. The pain hurt like Tartarus. Luckily, Courtney had had some experience. "Come on, push! You can do it!" she yelled. "Yeah! The Alice I know is tough!" Draco joined in. He and Iceus were holding my hands, and I was squeezing theirs like Hades. "Honey, you'll do fine. Just push when Courtney says," Iceus said in his Zephyr tone. Have I mentioned that I hated that tone? "Push now!" Courtney screamed. I did, and there was an odd sensation, like belching out a soccer ball. Gross, huh? Then Siry was out, just like that. I passed out from exhaustion as Courtney carried him away. 'A FEW HOURS LATER...' I awoke to hear cootchie noises. There was Iceus, holding a sleeping baby bundled in blue blankets. "Wha?" I managed. "Shh. You'll wake him up," Iceus whispered. I noticed Draco looking over Iceus' shoulder. "Can I hold him?" I asked. "Sure," Iceus responded, and handed Siry to me. He had Iceus' hair, but my nose, chin, and skin. "What color are his eyes?" I asked them. "Same as Iceus. Sky-blue," Draco responded. When I had recovered, Draco summoned Siry (the dead one) and Siry met Siry. Things were looking up. '''The End' To be continued in Sky Battles Category:Original Character Category:Romance Category:Family Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Drama Category:Pregnancy Category:Teen pregnancy Category:ZephyrX9